NCIS
NCIS is the other name of the Crime Scene investigation since it appeard 2003. See also NCIS: Los Angeles. Team NCIS 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs' Leory is the Senior Special Agent in Charge of the Major Case Response Team (MCRT). He was previously a sniper in the United States Marine Corps, achieving the rank of Gunnery Sergeant, until 1991 when his first wife Shannon and daughter Kelly were killed by a Mexican drug dealer.[8] Gibbs later killed the drug dealer in Mexico, after being told by Special Agent Mike Franks where to find him, and joined NIS, later renamed NCIS, initially training under Franks.[9] After Franks' retirement, Gibbs became the agent in charge of the MCRT. He has been married four times, but is currently single, which is often referred to on the show. He also has a difficult relationship with his father. Gibbs and Director Jenny Shepard had a romantic relationship in the past, shown through the use of flashbacks, and he has had several romantic relationships with various recurring female characters throughout the show. He is seen as somewhat of a fatherly figure to Abby, Kate, and later to Ziva. Due to his senior status at NCIS, he has also carried out tasks at a higher level, such as becoming a temporary acting director for the entire agency. 'Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo' Anthony is a Senior Special Agent of the Major Case Response Team at NCIS. He is a former Peoria, Philadelphia, and Baltimore police officer and detective. After working on a case with Gibbs while he was a detective with Baltimore PD, he discovered his best friend and partner was a dirty cop and quit from the police and joined NCIS in 2001.[10] Ducky considers DiNozzo to be a younger version of Gibbs, using his "gut" to solve cases (e.g., in the episode "Collateral Damage").[11] He is considered a notorious womanizer, his behavior even irritates the females he works with, although his behavior has been shown to change as the character developed. Despite this preconception about DiNozzo he is shown to not be the "womanizer" that his character is presented as within some convorsations with his father (often referred to as "Senior").[12] DiNozzo is a movie enthusiast and often uses movie references when discussing a case, which annoys and irritates his coworkers. 'Abigail "Abby" Sciuto ' Abby is a forensics specialist working with the Major Case Response Team. She has an affinity for goth fashion and a passion for Caf-Pow, a fictional high caffeine beverage. She has a close friendship with McGee, and claims to be Gibbs' favorite.[13] 'Timothy McGee' Timothy is a Special Agent on the Major Case Response Team. He has a degree in computer forensics from MIT and a degree in Biomedical Engineering from Johns Hopkins, and, along with Abby Sciuto (with whom he was briefly intimate and remains close friends), acts as the team's technology specialist. McGee was originally assigned to the Norfolk Naval Base, but became a permanent team member at the end of the season two opening episode, "See No Evil". Often called "Probie" by DiNozzo, despite no longer being a probationary. Under the pseudonym Thom E. Gemcity he is also the author of a best-selling book using characters based on members of the team. 'Jimmy Palmer' Jimmy is the assistant to Dr. Mallard. He is his second assistant in the series, the first being Gerald Jackson. Originally credited in a recurring role, Dietzen has been credited as "Also Starring" since season six. He is promoted to series regular in season ten.[14] 'Eleanor Bishop' Eleanor is introduced in "Gut Check" and after helping NCIS solve a case, Gibbs offered her a chance to do double duty as an NSA Analyst on the NCIS MCRT. She applied to NCIS prior to being hired at the NSA and had a long six-year history tracking Parsa, and after his death, Gibbs offers her a full-time probationary job at NCIS, which she accepts. Originally from Oklahoma, she has three brothers and is married. 'Leon Vance' Leon became the Director of NCIS following Jenny Shepard's death at the end of the season five. He was formerly an NCIS Assistant Director. 'Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard' Dr. Donald is Chief Medical Examiner assigned working at the NCIS headquarters. He spent some time as a medical examiner in Vietnam, Bosnia, and Afghanistan with the Royal Army Medical Corps before working for NCIS. One of the longest-serving members of the team, he was close friends with Jenny Shepard and is best friends with Gibbs. Category:2003 series debut Category:Rated PG Category:Crime Category:Naval Criminal Investigative Service Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:CBS Television Category:American Real World